Lynley mysteries: Furious
by Jumaolster
Summary: Lynley mysteries: Barbara and Thomas find each other : In respone to a challenge at the yahoo list


Disclaimer: All character belong to EG ecc ecc. All mistakes are mine.

Rated: M for sexual content

Title: Furious

Setting: Approx 1 year after Helen's death

Lynley felt like shaking some sense into Barbara, she just would not accept his theory on this case.

They were alone by now in the office, apart from the occasional check up from the security officer, the offices were deserted and it was a quiet night. They had been desperately trying to work out a new angle on the latest case, the murder of 21 year old Britanny Keach.

She'd been found with her neck broken, in bed, in her pyjamases. The appartment had not been broken into, nothing was missing, and she had not been sexually assaulted. Prime suspects were her ex-boyfriend, who'd been heartbroken after the end of their relationship, but had no prior convictions and no record of violent behaviour. The other prime suspect was the current boyfriend, with a prior caution for fighting in a bar, and whose ex girlfriend claimed he'd hit her once or twice, although she'd never reported him.

Barbara and Lynley could not agree any less on who'd dunnit. Barbara favoured the ex, while Lynley wanted to concentrate on the current boyfriend. They both knew that this most probably was going to be one of their rare failures: There was virtually nothing to go on, and both men had convenient alibies, provided by friends or family.

Tension was running high. They'd been squabbling for an hour, when Barbara said:

"Look, Sir, it must've been the ex. He had his heart cruelly broken by this girl, she basically left him at the altar, and seeing her with a new man must've made him go crazy. In all the photos we saw at his appartment, he was all over her, he's clearly not come to temrs with the end of it all. We should try to offer him a deal if he confesses."

She sounded so matter of fact, like she knew things for sure, and Lynley suddenly felt a surge of irritation with her, anger even.

His mouth started moving before his brain kicked into gear:

"Oh, and what are you now? The big relationship expert and man connaisseur? I believe you said you haven't really had any relationship, now where does all this knowledge come from?"

The second he'd said it, he wanted to take it back. Barbara looked like he'd hit her in the stomach. The first pain on her face was quickly replaced with her usual armour, he could see her retreating into her shell.

"Barbara, I..."

But she interrupted him immediately:

"OH, so just because I don't sleep with anyone I can pick up at the pub, I don't know anything is it? At least I don't need to spend a fortune on little blue pills, that's for sure! Oh, I forgot, you just dabble in detecting for fun, your real job is being a posh toff!"

How on earth did she know he picked up women at the pub? The mindless sex put someone warm into his bed, made him feel less lonely. Most of all, it kept Barbara out of his fantasies, he felt guilty and strange about it, but lately, he wasn't seeing Helen in his dreams, but Barbara. How Barbara had found out about him buying some Viagra was anyone's guess. He'd gotten them because he'd experienced a serious lack of arousal with some of the women, but had then tossed them into the drawer and had quit going to the pub instead.

He suddenly noticed Barbara had grabbed her jacket and her bad and was running for the door. He saw she had tears in her eyes. What had he done?

He quickly got up, and embraced her from behind, holding her tightly so she wouldn't run away from him. Since she was going full steam ahead, she dragged him with her a couple of steps until he resolutely decided he'd had enough and pressed her against the office wall, effectivley pinning her down against it.

She struggled against him furiously:

"Let go of ME NOW!!!!!!" Lynley hoped dearly the security guard was no where near. He didn't let go, though. He'd decided she'd need to calm down first, otherwise she'd probably kill him this time:

"Barbara, I'm sorry, do you hear me? I'm so sorry. I was a royal ass just now, please, I don't know what got into me. I just got so angry because you won't do as I say, you won't agree with me, you won't come to me like you do in my dreams..." He stopped himself.

Oh good Lord, now he'd made a total idiot out of himself.

He held her tighly to himself, pressing her against the wall. He could hear her fast and ragged breathing, but she wasn't fighting against him anymore.

Might as well go all the way, Lynley thought.

He bent down and kissed her, first on her shoulder, through her blouse, and then on the side of her neck and on her cheek. She wasn't protesting. When he kissed her cheek again, she even moaned a little. Stupid thing, he couldn't reach her mouth, he really wanted to show her all of his affection.

The mental immage of kisssing her gently and then more and more intensely aroused him immensly. Or maybe a hard long exploring kiss first, and then gently nibbling her lips?

Tommy could feel himself getting harder and harder, and was sure Barbara could feel it to. By now she was leaning into him. He relaxed his grips on her ever so slightly.

Big mistake. BIG.

Barbara shoved one leg between his, hooked it around his knee and half turning, pulled towards her. He fell to his knees immediately, and she took the opportunity to give him a forceful punch squarely in the chest, making him fall to the floor.

Within 5 seconds, she was on top of him, each knee firmly planted on his arms, feet separating his legs, holding him down buy his shoulders, panting hard.

He looked up at her, green eyes flashing with anger and want, lips separated, she was trembling with emotion.

Good, she was beautiful.

"Good, you're beautiful, Barbara. "

She didn't know what she'd expected, but not that. She was totally thrown off. He felt her second of lapse in concentration, and with all the weight of his body, he turned both of them on the side, grabbing her as they slid, and rolling on top of her.

Now, all his anger gone, he cradled her.

"Sshh, sshh. Barbara, please, listen to me, please calm down..., sshhssss..."

By now, adrenaling waning, Barbara was sobbing softly into his chest.

Damn him! He could tear down all her walls with just a few words. She was so confused, and still hurting from his words earlier.

"I'm sorry, please Barbara..." he whispered over and over again. He could virtually feel her temperature drop, from exhaustion over the fight, the emotion and the adrenalin. He hled her tightly to himself, slowly sitting them up. He drew her onto his lap, and leaned against his desk for support.

He lifted her tearstrained face to him and kissed her forehead, before getting a handkerchief out from his jacket pocket. She blew her nose, and then held on to the handkerchief, pressing it againt her cheek.

They sat there on the floor, in the dim light from his table light, and he just cuddled her.

He knew he'd touched her weakest point, that he'd given her a blow under the belt.

The thought hadn't even formed properly in his brain, when she suddenly said in a small shaky voice:

"So which one is it, then, Sir?"

"What, Barbara?" He didn't understand.

"What am I then to you? A dried up old maid who shouldn't comment on relationships, or beautiful Barbara? And you've got exacly one chance to make this right, because I'm thisclose to putting in for a transfer!" Her voice grew in intensity and security.

Lynley had never been good with words. He knew many of them, and pronounced them well, but somehow, they had always failed him in the most important moments of his life, even with Helen, who'd know him so well.

A man of action. That was what best described him.

To hell with it, he thought, again. He held her chin firmly in his hand and bent down to kiss her.

Words were overrated, sometimes... And Barbara, knowing him better than probably anyone else, realised he was appologising, opting for the "Beautiful Barbara", and her heart nearly burst with joy.

Her emotion was so strong she felt it burning all through her body, and she relaxed in his arms.

First he kissed her softly, he didn't want to scare her, or worse, anger her. He slowly nibbled her lower lip, then her upper, and then kissing her. When she didn't protest, he suckled harder until she open her mouth, and began making little moaning sounds.

He continued kissing her, until he felt her dropping the handkerchief and grabbing his shirt instead.

Then he pressed his tounge into her mouth, and began exploring her every angle. He shifted her in his arms so that she came to lay in his lap like a mother holds a baby, he caressed her face and supported her head and neck with one arm. The other hand, for now, rested on her right breast, he could feel the nipple harden.

He kissed her harder and harder, and she responded to his every move.

Love making is not about experience, he thought. Most of the women he'd seen lately hadn't even been half as sexy and arousing as Barbara was right now.

He squeezed her breast, fondling it harder and harder through the fabric of her blouse, and started lowering her down to the floor. He sucked on her lip so hard he could hear Barbara gasp, and laying down on top of her, he held her head still, kissing her deeply.

Suddenly she moved under him, but not a contented move, more like a gettaway move.

He reacted at once, and stopped kissing her.

"What is it, Barbara? Did I scare you? Are we going to fast?" He laid on top of her, stroking her face.

She shook her head.

"No, it's wonderful. Everything I've ever dreamt of. Except..."

"Hm? Tell me. I want our first time together to be everything you've ever dreamt of..."

And with those words, he realised what was wrong. He kissed her forehead again, and said:

"Your place or mine?"

"I'd like to go to my house, but I think my bed is too small for the both of us?"

"Then we'll first go to your place and pick up everything you'll need, and then we'll go to my house. Is that all right?"

She nodded, relieved.

Lynley thought how fortunate it was that he had two masterbedrooms. It would have been a bit odd to make love to Barbara in Helen's bed.

At the late hour, there was very little traffic. Barbara must have made a mental list of things during the quiet car ride, because she packed a small bag in less than 5 minutes, and that included a bathroom run. He noticed her putting a flower pot on it's head in front of her door, and she explained that was to let Azhar know she'd be gone on a case, and to take care of her flowers for her.

They arrived at Lynley's townhouse just before 1 a.m. Lynley parked in the garage, and led Barbara up the stairs. She nearly stumbled and he caught her before falling.

Lynley suddenly noticed she looked exhausted. They hadn't had dinner, just some snacks from the vending machine, and they had beed working from 7 a.m.

"I'll make us something to eat, " Lynley said firmly, nudgin her into the kitchen.

In 5 minutes, while Barbara set the table, he fried some bacon and eggs, and got some bread out of the freezer. He also got them two ice cold beers from the fridge, and they sat down to eat.

When they had put the dishes into the dish washer, Lynley drew Barbara into an embrace, and said:

"We're just going to sleep now, together. Tomorrow we'll both call in sick, saying we tried a new take out place with disastrous results for our stomachs. Tomorrow, we'll take things slow and easy, and see how far we want to go."

Barbara was so exhausted, she just nodded. Thomas let her use the bathroom ensuite to the bedroom, while he used his and Helen's preferred bathroom, connected to their old bedroom.

Close to 2 a.m., they crawled into bed, Lynley taking care to set the alarm for 6 a.m. Better make that phone call early, to make sure "throwing up all night" sounded true.

The next morning, he called in sick for both of them, letting Dee now not to disturbe Barbara because she'd called him already and was sick as well, and then he went down to make some fresh coffe and toast for breakfast in bed.

He also found some grapes and put them on the breakfast tray.

Barbara woke up to the wonderful smell of fresh coffee. His black, no sugar, and hers with cream and three sugars. She loved it.

She sat up sleepily and wiggled her toes under the duvet. She felt very nervous about today. All the adrenaline from the evening before had gone with the sleep, and now she wondered if Lynley would find her just as beautiful in the morning. She patted down her wild red hair, just as Lynley came thought the door with the bed tray.

He grinned at her. She was too cute. She was wearing her blue pjs and her hair was all mushed up. His trained eye also spotted that she looked a bit apprehensive. She was nervous about today. He was in much less of a hurry than last night, though, and was determined to make her fears go away.

They had some coffee and toast, Barbara moaning with pleasure. He'd made them some of his best blend, and it was truly divine. When she'd finished her toast, he suddenly took some grapes from the tray, and put one to her lips.

She loved it. He was slowly feeding her grapes. She could hardly believe it.

Lynley got up and removed the tray from the bed, using the occasion to remove his t shirt. Barbara gasped at the sight of him. That was very satisfying.

Still in his pj bottoms, he laid back down in bed, on top of the duvet, and bent down to kiss her nose.

"S... Tommy? I need to use the bathroom..." She blushed, as he nodded, and she hasitly skipped off to the bathroom. He went into the other bathroom to brush his teeth and to retrieve some condoms. It wasn't a good occasion to ask Barbara if she was on any protection.

He was back on the bed before her, and when she came walking in, he felt a wave of love and fondness go over him. She'd combed her hair, and washed her face, and stood beside the bed in her pjs, looking a bit awkward.

He patted the bed beside him.

"There is no hurry, Barbara... We'll just do whatever we enjoy."

She lay down beside him and he started kissing her, like the evening before. He soon heard her moans becoming stronger and stronger, her response to his kisses more intense. She started stroking his chest, feeling his nipples, caressing his neck.

He decided on some action. She was laying her on back by know, and he resolutely grabbed her pj bottoms and pulled them off her, leaving her with the top and panties. He slid halfway over her before she could cover up, and while kissing her, he started to caress her tighs and inner tighs. He put a leg between hers, and snook a hand under her pjs to touch her breasts. Her nipples were hard already, and he unbuttoned her pj top, kissing her throat and upper chest. When the pj top was open, he immediately started sucking on one breast, licking it, sucking on the nipple.

He could hear her gasping again. He had come to love that sound.

Encouraged by the success so far, he pulled her panties down her legs, and she helped herself out of them. Now she was laying in his bed in nothing but an opened pj top, and he placed himself between her legs, his head in the height of her breasts, and stimulated her left breast with his tongue and mouth, and the right breast with his fingers. He'd already figured out the left breast was her more sensitive one, and sucked on it harder and harder, until she tugged a bit at him. Then he went all soft on her, just stimulating her breast with the tip of his tonue.

"Oh Lord, Tommy, it's wonderful..."

He decided to give her right breast the same treatment. Stimulating her right with his tongue and lips, he could hear her loosing herself in moans.

"It's too much..." She nearly sobbed.

He immediately scooted up to kiss her on her lips. No need to overload just yet.

He made a silent bet with himself. When they'd been together for a while, and she was used to him, he'd try the Nipple-orgasm-game with her.

He'd lay her down on the bed, or even better, the dining room table, and penetrate her fully. Then he'd stand still, and just touch and suck her nipples. The game said she should close her muscles around him, and hold her legs around his waist, but neither was allowed to move. Whoever came first got to chose how to get the other to come as well.

Once Helen had come so fast that he wasn't even halfway there. She'd chosen to give him the best, longest blow job ever. He'd teach Barbara all about blowjobs, too.

Lynley realised he was thinking about Helen without the ususal guilt and remorse. He should remember the happy times more, he thought.

Barbara tugged at his pj bottoms.

"Take them off?" she whispered. He happily obliged, throwing off his boxers are well. He was as big as he'd ever been. No need for Viagra here.

She took his member in her hand and started stroking it, fascinated with the silky feeling of his sensitive skin, and the hardness of his erection.

Pure pleasure as it was, he had to stop her.

"Careful... We don't want this to end sooner than it should, now do we?" He smiled at her startled expression.

She laid back down and just looked at him. He was one fine specimen of a man, she thought.

He looked down at her:

"You're so beautiful, Barbara." And she was. Long red hair and shiny green eyes, small but plump breasts, and slim waist, and well rounded female hips. He loved it.

He decided to ask her. Better to know, than to accidentially hurt her:

"Barbara, how experienced are you? You can tell me everything..."

She looked at him, reluctantcy.

"I'm not really a virgin, like they say. I'm just not very experienced. I spent the first years of my teens taking care of my brother, and then my upper teens grieving. Soon after becoming a policewoman, my dad got sick, and then between work and dad and then mum, I just could not find the energy for sex or a boyfriend. I've had some, shall we say, encounters, but I very soon discovered that they don't work for me." She suddenly looked very shy.

He bent down to kiss her, a long intense kiss. He was relieved, mostly, but a tiny tiny little part of him was a bit disappointed. He'd have liked to be her first... But to be her second, or third, was excellent as well. None of the other blokes had left a good impression.

Lynley knew he could take good care of her.

He stroke himself a couple of times, to bring his erection to perfection, and felt his heart swell with pride when he noticed Barbara looking at him, fascinated.

Oh, yes. He was definately the right man for her.

He took the condom from the bedside table, and slowly put it on. He'd brought some gel as well, put a small dot of gel on the tip of his member. He wanted her to enjoy this.

He lay down on the side slowly touching her vulva, outer and inner lips. She sighed in satisfaction. He started stimulating her clitoris with one thumb, and when he felt her fluids, he wet his finger, and slowly slid it into her.

He slowly penetrated her with one finger until he felt that she was ready and wet inside out, and then he added a second finger.

"Oh, Tommy... hold still... and just do that thing..." He penetrated her as far as he could with his fingers, pressed up towards her bone, where her G-spot should be, and just stroke her clitoris. He could feel she was getting ready.

"Oh Tommy, this is wonderful, I've never felt anything like it." He could see her breathing getting uneven, and decided she was ready.

He carefully slid his fingers out of her, and grinned at her disappointed noises.

Soon, she'd get the real thing.

He slid over her, and supporting himself on one arm, and used the other hand to separate her folds, keeping her open. She moved her legs out, and lay spread eagle under him. He pressed the tip of his manhood into her, and when he heard her

"Yes, yes!"

He slowly pressed in, watching himself. He knew he was big. He'd been told by many women to go slow the first couple of times, and he did not want to hear Barbara's pleasure moans turn into pain ones. She was tight, though. When he saw that he was about half way, he stopped, and then slowly pulled out again. When he was nearly all the way out, the penetrated her again, this time a bit faster, a bit harder.

She still sounded like she was enjoying things very much.

He pulled out again, and pressed into her, nearly all the way in. He was nearly there, when he heard her breath hitch, and retreated a bit. This was pure pleasuretorture. All he wanted was to lay down on her and take her with every muchle he had, but that would have to wait for another time. He laid down, half way in, and kissed her, until he felt her relaxing again.

He held her and wondered what it would feel like, to take her hard and fast. He'd do that in a while, when they knew each other bodies better. Would she like it? He thought so. He'd lay down in her, slide into her in one hard fast movement, and hold on to her.

"Tommy? Go on. It was just a bit painful, but it's wonderful at the same time. You're quite big... I just needed to get used to you." She nudged him with her nose.

He kissed her, and then positioning himself on top of her again, he slid in all the way, with one long push.

He was starting to loose control, he knew he wouldn't be able to go on much longer.

Barbara must've read his mind, because she said:

"Don't worry about me. This is the best sex I've ever had. What would make me happy is for you to come inside me."

"Oh, Barbara. I really love you, did you know that?" He knew it was a bit of a cliche' to say it just when he was about to come, but he knew she'd understand.

"I love you to. I have for a long time..." she reached up and kissed him. "Come inside me?"

She instinctively closed her muscles around him, and by doing so, felt a sudden rush of or arousal running through her legs and tummy.

Tommy felt it too. He had an idea.

"Do that, Barbara, what you just did? Close and release your muscles around me?"

He laid down on top of her, holding her. He was so much taller than she, he laid his head on the pillow beside her, and kissed her forehead.

Barbara held on to him, while he touched her breast and nipples. She was uneven in her movements at first, but then she found her rythm. Tommy moved his hand down to touch her clitoris, and she hid her face against his shoulder.

Thomas felt Barbara was nearly there, but couldn't wait any longer.

He held her to himself and penetrated her deeply and moved fast and erratically. He felt like if he didn't come, he'd die. He started to grunt out loud, shouting.

He and Helen had had some amazing sex in their time together, but this was definately going to be right up there on his top ten list.

He pushed harder and harder, closing his eyes, feeling Barbara starting to cramp around him. He could hear her cries through a fog of pleasure.

He made the biggest effort of his lovemaking life to last two pushes more, and when he finally heard her come with a mix of a moan and a shout, he gave in, pushed into her with everything he had, and came, so loudly he later wondered if the neighbours had heard him.

He collapsed over her. She didn't mind, breathing is for another day. She held him in her arms, stroking his back and behind. He was slowly coming to, still breathing heavily.

He rubbed his nose against hers, before pulling out, carefully holding the condom in position. She saw his face distort with pain for a second, then he lay down beside her on the bed, and, pulling the duvet over them, he cradled her, and closed his eyes.

Barbara actually had to go to the bathroom, but decided to wait until he was soundly asleep.

She figured she'd be drop dead sore in the morning, but it was worth it.

When she quietly squiggled out of bed, Lynley opened his eyes and said:

"Come right back, yes? As soon as I've recovered, I have every intention of making you come again..."

She giggled.

"In that case, my Lordship, I'll hurry up!"

Since childhood, she'd hadn't been this happy...


End file.
